zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Town
This article is about the location from ''The Minish Cap. For the location from Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, see Hyrule Castle Town. For the location from Spirit Tracks, see Castle Town.'' Hyrule Town is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Located in the very center of Hyrule, this town is large and busy and is home to the annual Picori Festival and the festivities surrounding it. The mayor of Hyrule Town is Mayor Hagen, and it is the largest settlement in the country. Although mainly inhabited by Hylians, both Gorons, Minish, and others reside here as well. Link visits Hyrule Town often during his quest, both to stock up on items in the stores and to receive mandatory items like the Power Bracelets and the Pegasus Boots. Points of interest Anju's Henhouse Link can only enter the building when Minish-sized and after he has fused Kinstones with Spekter. It contains many Cucco Chicks. Bakery of Wheaton and Pita Link can buy bakery items that fill up one heart of life and may contain a Kinstone Piece. These include Brioche, Croissants, Cake, and Pie. Funday School It is the town's school and is run by Tina & Dina. It is mentioned in a figurine that Link and Princess Zelda attended the school prior to the events of the game. Happy Hearth Inn Link can rent a room for the night to fill up his life and receive a Kinstone Piece based on how much he pays; the cheapest room contains a green Kinstone, the next a blue Kinstone, and the most expensive room a red Kinstone. Hyrule Town Sewers These are the sewers below Hyrule Town. They can be accessed through a small fountain in the main square of Hyrule Town, the Royal Hyrule Library, and a small grate in the upper section while Minish-sized; however, by the end of the game, Link can only access them through the fountain. Inside are several treasures, including the Flippers, Power Bracelets, and a Piece of Heart. Hyrule Town Shop It sells various items Link can use such as Bombs, the Boomerang, and Quiver upgrades. A bottle filled with Dog Food can also be found here; Link must shrink to Minish size and get behind the counter of the shop to try and purchase the bottle. Stockwell, the owner of the shop, will then ask Link if he will feed his dog, Fifi. If Link does so, he retains the bottle as a reward. Mama's Cafe Mama's Cafe is run by Mama, and as the game progresses, it fills up with more people. Once Link obtains the Cane of Pacci, he can flip the large pot in the cafe to shrink to Minish Size and access the rafters where many Minish are located. Link can fuse Kinstones with some of them, as well as some of the people in the cafe, including the Hurdy-Gurdy Man. Nitendo Situated underneath a tree in the south-western part of Hyrule Town, this is where Link can trade Carlov Mysterious Shells for a chance to win Figurines. Post Office This is the central hub for all the postal activity in Hyrule Town. After fusing Kinstones with the Postman, Link can buy Swordsman Newsletter here each time he obtains a Tiger Scroll. Marcy and Stamp can be found here. Rem's Shoe Shop Rem owns the shoe shop. He claims to be able to make shoes in his sleep, while in actuality, it is the Town Minish that reside on his desk that do the work. Link can use the Cane of Pacci to flip a pot in the corner to turn Minish-sized. Before visiting the Castor Wilds he must speak with the Minish to get them to mark his Map of Hyrule. After retrieving a Wake-Up Mushroom and waking Rem, Link can obtain the Pegasus Boots. Royal Hyrule Library Link must return the late books for part of the quest for the Flippers. Town Minish live in one of the upstairs bookshelves. Link must talk to a Minish in Lake Hylia after completing the Fortress of Winds to get the Library to open, and in order to progress he must find three books: A History of Masks, A Hyrulean Bestiary, and Legend of the Picori. A Hyrulean Bestiary is found within Julietta's home, Legend of the Picori can be found within Dr. Left's house, and A History of Masks is found in Mayor Hagen's Lakeside Cabin. After obtaining all three books and giving them to the librarian, Link can visit Librari to access the Hyrule Town Sewers and obtain the Flippers. Simon's Simulations Simon's Simulations is run by Simon. Link can pay to enter a dream state in which he must defeat all the enemies that appear. If he is successful, he will win a Piece of Heart, or other treasures if he has already won before. Stalls There are four stalls found in Hyrule Town run by Beedle, Brocco, the Goron Merchant, and Pina. Link can purchase Picolyte from Beedle and Kinstone Pieces from the Goron Merchant. Swiftblade's Dojo Swiftblade runs the Dojo. Link can obtain four of the eight Tiger Scrolls here: the Spin Attack, the Rock Breaker, the Dash Attack, and the Downthrust scrolls. For a portion of the game a Cucco Chick resides atop the Dojo. Treasure Chest Shop Link can gamble for Rupees at the Treasure Chest Shop, which is run by Borlov. Gallery File:Hyrule Town Map.png|Map of Hyrule Town Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations